Jenseits von Gut und Sue
|Nächste= }} Jenseits von Gut und Sue ist die zweite Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Um mehr Mitglieder für den Glee Club zu gewinnen, entscheidet sich Will, die Glee Kids bei der Schulversammlung auftreten zu lassen. Doch da den Kids seine Songauswahl nicht gefällt, performen sie ohne sein Wissen Push It, was den Schülern zwar gefällt, jedoch bei vielen Eltern nicht gut ankommt. Rachel wird klar, dass sie sich in Finn verliebt hat und tritt dem Zölibat Club bei, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken. Die Lage verschärft sich allerdings, als Quinn - die denkt, dass zwischen Finn und Rachel etwas am Laufen ist -, Santana und Brittany dem Glee-Club beitreten. Außerdem erfährt Terri, dass sie nur eine hysterische Schwangerschaft hat, beschließt jedoch, dies vor Will zu verheimlichen. Handlung thumb|left|Le FreakEin weiterer Tag an der High School bricht an: Will wird von einigen seiner Glee-Kids begrüßt, darunter auch Rachel, die wenig später auf Finn trifft, der ihr hilft ihren Trolley zu schieben und Kurt wird wie üblich von Puck und einigen anderen Spielern des Footballteams in den Mülleimer geworfen. Sue informiert Will darüber, dass er mindestens zwölf Mitglieder im Glee Club haben muss, damit sie sich für die Regionals qualifizieren können. Will entscheidet sich, die Glee Kids bei einer Schulversammlung auftreten zu lassen, und erhofft sich daraus ein paar neue Mitglieder zu gewinnen. Die Gruppe soll den Disco-Song Le Freak, den Will ausgesucht hat, weil er ihn selbst mit dem Club gesungen hat, performen, die Kids denken allerdings, dass sie sich damit nur blamieren würden. Als Kompromiss studieren sie Gold Digger ein. Als Emma auf die Damentoilette geht hört sie plötzlich Würgegeräusche und entdeckt Rachel und will sie über Bulimie aufklären. Rachel behauptet zuerst, dass sie versucht hat zu würgen, weil das Mädchen, welchethumb|left|Emmas Flashbacks vor ihr in der Toilette war, gewürgt hat. Dann gibt sie auch zu, dass sie gerne schlanker und schöner wäre als Quinn Fabray und fragt auch, wie man den Jungen, in den man verliebt ist (damit meint sie Finn), auf sich aufmerksam macht. Will ist gerade in der Nähe und daran wie Emma über ihre eigenen "Erfahrungen" herumstottert, bemerkt Rachel vermutlich, dass Emma in Will verliebt ist. Emma meint zu Rachel, dass sie einfach heraus finden sollte, welche Hobbys er hat und daran teilnehmen soll, damit er Notiz von ihr nimmt. Wenig später werden Rachel und Finn von Sue in das Büro von Direktor Figgins gebracht, da die beiden den Drucker benutzt haben, den eigentlich nur die Cheerleader benutzen dürfen. Will klärt aber die Sache damit, dass die beiden die Blätter - Werbung für den Glee Club - bezahlen müssen und auch nicht verteilen werden. Da Sue dabei ihren Slushdrink verschüttet hat, soll sie ihn eigentlich aufwischen, aber da sie von der Schulschwester einen Attest bekam, musste Mr. Figgins doch selber reinigen. Um für das neue Haus Geld zu verdienen, welches Terri sich für die Familie wünscht, arbeitet Will für den halben Preis nachts als Reinigungskraft an der Highschool. Weil Rachel erfährt, dass Finn dort Mitglied ist , tritt sie dem Zölibat Club bei, in dem seine Freundin Quinn die Präsidentin ist (Finn ist eigentlich nur Quinn zuliebe im Zölibat Club). Weil jeder Schüler im Zölibat Club sein darf, wird Rachel aufgenommen. Zuerst ist sie enttäuscht, dass der erste Teil des Treffens geschlechtergetrennt ist und danach als die Jungs dazukommen müssen sich verschieden geschlechtliche Zweierteams bilden, die einen Luftballon zwischen sich halten müssen. Rachel muss diese Aufgabe mit Jacob Ben Israel absolvieren, doch als der Luftballon zwischen Finn und Quinn platzt, wird ihr alles zu viel und sie beweist ihren Mut und stellt klar, dass die Enthaltsamkeit bei Teenagern nicht funktioniert, womit sie Finn beeindruckt. thumb|''Push It'' Rachel überredet den Glee Club den Song Push It bei der Schülerversammlung zu singen. Der Song wird von der Schülerschaft gut angenommen, nur Quinn ist besorgt als sie sieht wie nah Rachel und Finn miteinander tanzen, jedoch beschweren sich einige Eltern, weshalb Rektor Figgins den Glee Club nur noch von ihm ausgesuchte Lieder performen lässt. Finn probt mthumb|left|Finn und Rachel küssen sich zum ersten Malit Rachel im Auditorium. Bei einem romantischen Picknick und Finn gesteht Rachel, dass er sie früher für verrückt hielt, aber als er sie dann das erste Mal singen gehört hat, sie etwas in seinem Herzen berührt hat. Er sagt auch, dass er sie cool findet und Rachel erwidert, wenn er wolle, könne er sie jetzt küssen. Finn küsst Rachel, aber als ihm klar wird, was er da getan hat, verlässt er überstürzt den Raum. Nachdem Emma und Will bei einer seiner Nachtschichten einen romantischen Moment teilten, wird sie von ihm nach einem Treffen nach der Schule gefragt, welches sie wegen eines Dates mit Ken ablehnen muss. Währenddessen ist Terri bei ihrem Gynäkologen, der ihr sagt, dass sie lediglich eine Scheinschwangerschaft hätte. Sie beschließt, Will weiterhin im Glauben zu lassen, sie sei schwanger, da sie glaubt, er sei nur noch deswegen mit ihr zusammen. Allerdings meint sie, dass er als Hausmeister aufhören solle, da sie auf das neue Haus verzichten könne. Weil Quinn sich schon immer Sorgen gemacht, dass zwischen Rachel und Finn etwas laufen könnte, seit beide im Glee Club sind, bewirbt sich zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen Santana und Brittany mit dem Song I Say a Little Prayer für den Glee Club. Als Sue das erfährt bestellt sie die Mädchen in ihr Büro und fordert sie dazu auf, ab sofort ihre Spioninnen im Glee Club zu sein und zu versuchen den Glee Club aufzulösen. Will gibt Rachel die Schuld daran, dass viele Eltern ihre Kids aufgrund von "Push It" nicht zu Glee schicken wollen. Deshalb hat er bei einer vorgesehenen Performance zu Don't Stop Believin' ihr Solo gestrichen und es stattdessen Quinn gegeben. Am Ende der Episode singt Rachel zusammen mit Mercedes und Tina Take a Bow. Verwendete Musik *'Gold Digger' von Kanye West ft. Jamie Foxx, gesungen von Will Schuester und New Directions *'Push It' von Salt-n-Pepa, gesungen von New Directions *'I Say a Little Prayer' von Dionne Warwick, gesungen von Quinn Fabray mit Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce *'Take a Bow '''von ''Rihanna, gesungen von Rachel Berry mit Tina Cohen-Chang und Mercedes Jones Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Le Freak' von Chic, gesungen von den New Directions *'All by Myself' von Eric Carmen, gesungen von Emma Pillsbury Hintergrundmusik *'Ain't That a Kick in the Head' von Zoom Karaoke im Stil von Dean Martin *'Looking Back' von Kerry Muzzey Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Ben Bledsoe' als Hank Saunders *'Patrick Gallagher' als Ken Tanaka *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Jennifer Aspen' als Kendra Giardi *'Michael Loeffelholz' als Phil Giardi *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Josh Sussman' als Jacob Ben Israel *'Kenneth Choi' als Dr. Wu *'Valorie Hubbard' als Peggy, die Immobilienmaklerin *'Ethan',' Aidan' und Ben Freedman als Giardi Drillinge *'Jacob Hashem' als Amir Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 7.50 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Heather Morris wurde ursprünglich als Choreographin für die Serie eingestellt, wurde aber so von den Produzenten gemocht, dass diese am selben Tag nur für sie den Charakter Brittany schrieben. *Die Zeile "When pigs fly! (Wenn Schweine fliegen!)" wurde von Jennifer Aspen improvisiert. *Die Brille von Jacob hat keine Gläser. *Mr. Shues Autokennzeichen ändert sich von "RP8 9624" zu "Glee". *Emma hat folgende Broschüren: **Ouch! That Stings (Autsch! Das brennt) **Divorce: Why your Parents Stopp Loving You (Scheidung: Warum deine Eltern dich nicht mehr lieben) **I Can't Stop Touching Myself (Ich kann nicht aufhören mich selbst zu berühren) **Random: The Silent Killer (Zufall: Der stille Killer) **My Mom's Bipolar and She Won't Stop Yelling (Meine Mom ist manisch-depressiv und hört nicht auf zu schreien) **Wow! There's a Hair Down There! (Wow! Da unten ist ein Haar) **So You Like Throwing Up (Du übergibst dich also gern) Fehler *Quinn sagt Will, dass er aus der Schülerzeitung wissen müsse, dass sie und Finn zusammen sind. Jedoch meint Terri in Das jüngste Gerücht, dass es die Schülerzeitung seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gibt und zu dieser Zeit waren die beiden noch nicht zusammen. *Emma sagt, dass sie ihre Zwangsneurose bekommen hat, weil ihr Bruder sie in einen Abfalltank einer Molkerei geworfen hat. In Das Maria-Duell erwähnt sie aber, dass es daran liegt, dass ihre Mutter sie als Kind einmal gezwungen hat, ihr Glas zu reinigen. *Wenn Sue mit Will redet, deutet sie an, dass sie ihre Mutter eineschläfert hat. Diese wird jedoch in Amor muss verrückt sein vorgestellt und ist ziemlich lebending. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1